


The Summer We Left Behind

by Lesbian_potato



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora!Lifeguard, Catra!Surfer, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Human AU, I freaking love She-ra, Light Smut, Past Child Abuse, lifeguard AU, that gay shit, this show is the gay representation we never got as kids, yes I know it’s ironic that canon Catra doesn’t like water
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_potato/pseuds/Lesbian_potato
Summary: After moving away to avoid the hardships of her past, Catra is brought back to her coastal hometown and forced to deal with the town and people she’s tried so hard to forget… including a particular blonde lifeguard.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Established Bow/Glimmer, Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra), catradora - Relationship
Comments: 22
Kudos: 226





	1. No Place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Story inspired by fanart by yuri-murasaki—Link: https://www.deviantart.com/yuri-murasaki/art/Careless-surfer-782318388
> 
> Human character design credited to Starr Nostalgia—Link: https://blue-starr-in-the-sky-port.tumblr.com/post/187041875664/a-whole-lot-of-horde-corp-crew-going-on-in-this
> 
> Disclaimer: Although the ocean is my life and diving is my passion, I never got into surfing and will not pretend like I know how it works. I researched and tried to be as accurate as possible, but there may be issues in my descriptions. I do not claim to know how to surf.

She couldn’t believe she was back here. The warm breeze blew softly through her long brunette hair as she descended the steps of the bus, a feeling of apprehension settling in the pit of her stomach. Catra inhaled the salty air deeply, determined to quell this unsettling feeling washing over her. She was no longer afraid. After retrieving her luggage, Catra walked over to an awaiting Lonnie, sporting her signature self-satisfying smirk, who greeted her with a pat on the back and a ‘Long time no see!’. Catra smiled softly at her old friend who she hadn’t seen in six years.

“It’s good to see you again, Lonnie.”

Lonnie grinned, “You too, Catra. Now, let’s get you settled back in. Kyle and Rogelio are dying to see you again.”

They began trekking towards Lonnie’s small townhouse that was close to the beach. Lonnie was an avid surfer, a commonplace activity for their little coastal town. Catra used to surf—competitively at one point—but fell out of practice after moving away.

“I can’t believe those two are finally tying the knot. I thought for sure they would just dance around each other the rest of their lives considering that Rogelio rarely expresses his feelings, if he talks at all, and Kyle… is Kyle.” Catra remarked with a nostalgic smile, reminiscing on all the times Kyle would stumble over himself whenever Rogelio was around, not that Kyle didn’t stumble on his own regardless. She was surprised when she received the invitation in the mail and debated coming at all, but she owed them that much at least.

“A lot has changed since you’ve been gone,” Lonnie commented, “And speaking of dancing around people…” Lonnie shot Catra a pointed look. Catra became instinctively defensive, “I haven’t seen her in six years, Lonnie. I have no right to talk to her after leaving the way I did.”

Lonnie’s expression softened, “Catra, no one blames you for leaving.”

Catra’s voice hardened, “She does.”

* * *

The townhouse the Lonnie owned wasn’t luxurious by any means, but it contained all the essentials that a person could need, which was overshadowed by its proximity to the ocean. Catra dropped her luggage and plopped down on the sofa where she’d be sleeping for the next week. Catra took in her surroundings, noting some of the décor that was taken from Lonnie’s parents’ house and what was clearly not here before Catra left.

“Nice place you got here. Thanks again for letting me stay.”

“Of course.” They both avoided addressing why Catra was staying with Lonnie as opposed to going home.

“So, where are Kyle and Rogelio? Thought you said they were just _dying_ to see me.” Catra couldn’t help the smirk that graced her lips, which elicited a similar playful grin from Lonnie as she responded, “They’re on their way. In the meantime, you up for some waves?” Lonnie gestured to the two longboards propped up near the door.

“They any good today?” She was unsure how she felt getting back in the water, but she missed surfing dearly. Lonnie nodded, “Not too fierce, but still decently-sized. When was the last time you surfed?”

Catra sighed, “Not since I left.”

Lonnie reflected on this for a moment, “We could just wait for the guys to arrive.” Catra shook her head and insisted, “No, it’s fine. Besides, I really missed it.” The soft smile from Lonnie let Catra know she understood. They changed into bathing suits. Catra wore a matching purple boyshorts and sports bra combo while Lonnie wore a white and red short-sleeved rashguard and black boyshorts. Playful competitive grins were exchanged between the two before they raced for their respective longboards and booked it for the beach. There were a handful of surfers and a good number of swimmers about. Catra didn’t notice the lifeguard tower not far from where they entered the water.

There was only a moment of hesitation from Catra before she threw her board down on the water and began paddling. Lonnie was spot on, as usual when it came to waves. There were a few good-sized ones today, but nothing massive. Instincts and adrenaline kicked in as Catra’s arms fell into the familiar motion. She ducked under a wave and continued paddling out towards the lineup, refreshed by the cool, albeit slightly salty, water. She pulled up on her board, scanning the horizon for an oncoming wave. Lonnie had just caught up to her when Catra saw one forming in the distance. It wasn’t huge by any means, but Catra didn’t want to miss it. She started paddling towards the shore to catch the wave and take off on the peak. Her initial stance was shaky, but Catra soon gained her footing and was riding the wave like she’d never left at all. She laughed out loud, enjoying the spray of water on her face and the feeling of the wave roaring beneath her. She rode the wave and jumped toward open water at the end of her ride. Catra resurfaced to a playfully jeering Lonnie, “Weak! You call that surfing?”

Catra straddled her board and shouted back to her cocky friend, “Lets see you do better!”

Both girls rode for a while and drifted further out, Catra getting bolder with every new wave. The wave that Lonnie rode came to an end just as Catra noticed a large wave building in the distance, bigger than anything either of the girls had rode that day. She started paddling and didn’t hear Lonnie’s warning about a strong current out that way. Catra noticed she wasn’t the only one who wanted a piece of this clearly spectacular wave; in the corner of her eye she saw a flash of pink hair just as she dropped off the peak. The pink-haired shortboarder shoulder hopped her wave and irritated her, causing Catra to react without thinking and curl her board off the lip too quickly. Momentarily, Catra lost her footing and her heart pounded in her ears as she plummeted towards the water and was swallowed by the wave. Wave after wave pounded her and rolled her body, causing her to become disoriented. Catra tried to get her bearings, kicking her legs as hard as she could toward what she believed to be the surface. Catra broke through to the surface with a strong inhale before she was pushed back under the waves as the strong current pulled her further under. She was unsure for a few moments whether she would get to apologize to Adora.

Then Catra felt strong arms around her torso and an inflatable that was placed under her arms as she was rushed to the surface. Catra inhaled deeply, sputtering water as she was dragged to shore. She heard Lonnie shouting her name in the distance. Suddenly, Catra was pulled entirely out of the water and held in a very intimate embrace by powerful arms. Catra’s eyes fluttered open to the bright and beautiful sight that was Adora, her shimmering blue eyes alight with worry.

“Pew… I almost lost you in that wave. Are you okay?”

Catra was at a loss for words. Adora was here. How was she here? Was this a dream? Did the wave kill her? Then something changed in Adora’s eyes—a sudden flash of recognition.

“Catra? Is that you?”


	2. Baywatch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story inspired by fanart by yuri-murasaki—Link: https://www.deviantart.com/yuri-murasaki/art/Careless-surfer-782318388
> 
> Human character design credited to Starr Nostalgia—Link: https://blue-starr-in-the-sky-port.tumblr.com/post/187041875664/a-whole-lot-of-horde-corp-crew-going-on-in-this

Focused yellow and blue eyes stared into hers intensely. They were the most beautiful eyes Adora had ever seen, but she never had the courage to tell her so. Adora heard her whisper something softly, but Adora was too distracted by her lips to properly understand what she was saying.

“What?” Adora asked, begging her to repeat herself to watch those lips move again.

“I said kiss me, Adora.”

Adora had only registered what she said before she was so rudely torn from her dream by the obnoxious blaring of her bedside alarm. Groaning, Adora slammed her hand on the snooze button and squinted her bleary eyes at the incoming light that filtered through her blinds. She sighed and fell back against her pillow, her eyes closing of their own will. It had been a while since she dreamt of Catra like that. For a while, Adora thought she might even completely get over the gorgeous brunette. Obviously, that was not the case. Adora chastised and reminded herself that Catra left and was never coming back, as painful as it was. Worst part was that Adora wasn’t mad at Catra for leaving. No, she understood completely why Catra left as soon as she could. Adora was only mad that Catra pushed her away and refused to take Adora with her.

Putting those repressed feelings aside, Adora finally left her bed and began her morning routine. After showering and brushing her teeth, Adora brushed her hair. She put it up into a ponytail with a poof at the front. The girl in the mirror reminded Adora of a past life—a ghost she hadn’t seen in a while. Sighing softly, Adora took her hair out of the ponytail and let it hang loose around her shoulders, a style she adopted shortly after Catra left.

Adora donned her work uniform, which was just a red one-piece bathing suit. She loved being a lifeguard. It was such a rewarding job that both kept her in shape and close to the water, which was where she felt the happiest. Only real downside was that her genetics prevented her from tanning and Adora was forever cursed to be pale and sunburnt. With a calming inhale, Adora took one last approving glace in the mirror and headed out to work.

Upon arriving at the beach, Adora was pleasantly surprised to see Bow and Glimmer by the lifeguard stand. Glimmer noticed Adora approaching and waved at her frantically, a wide grin spread across her face.  


Cupping her hands over her mouth, Glimmer shouted, “Adora! Over here!” Adora shook her head in embarrassment, endeared by Glimmer’s enthusiasm.

“You know you don’t have to shout right? The beach is not that crowded today.” Adora teased Glimmer at she approached the couple.

“I know—but I’m super excited for Bow’s first day!” Glimmer glanced at Bow lovingly, her grin never faltering.

Bow lighted blushed, “It’s not that big of a deal babe. I’m still training.”

Glimmer waved away Bow’s statement, “Nonsense, this is an important day and Adora is going to do a great job training you so you can be the best lifeguard out there.”

Adora’s heart swelled at the cuteness of the couple and a momentary pang of sadness overtook her before she shook it off and addressed Bow, “Alright, so the job is simple but important. You already went through basic lifeguard training, so the concept of rescuing someone should not come as a shock to you.” Bow nodded. “But I will tell you that rescuing someone in a life-or-death situation is not as clear cut as they make it out to be. The ocean is unpredictable and dangerous, no matter the conditions or who is in it.” Bow’s eyes widened slightly and Adora could see him swallow visibly. To soothe his fears she added, “You shouldn’t let this scare you. You are prepared for the job. Just remember to have a flotation device at all times and constantly scan the horizon for danger.”

Some of the tension left Bow and Adora began explaining proper beach rescue. Seeing that she was no longer needed, Glimmer grabbed her shortboard, kissed Bow on the cheek, wished him good luck, and began trudging towards the ocean. The lifeguards watched her paddle out to the lineup to wait for a good wave. That was when Adora noticed a pair of longboarders a short distance away from Glimmer. Adora immediately recognized Lonnie, who was out surfing almost every day, but couldn’t identify the other surfer. She couldn’t make out a whole lot about the surfer because of the distance, but Adora could tell that she had long brunette hair and… a fabulous body. Goodness, even from this far away Adora could tell that the woman was ripped.

“Adora? You okay?” Bow asked, his brow creasing in confusion and slight concern. Adora turned back to him, “Huh? Oh, yeah, I’m fine. So, hopefully we aren’t needed out there, but if we are do you want to take the first rescue?”

A little bead of sweat formed on his brow and he responded apprehensively, “I think you should go first to demonstrate. I promise I’ll try and take the one after.” Adora nodded in agreement and turned back to the waves. She saw Glimmer catch a few small ones, even showing off some of her fancier moves for her observing husband. Bow couldn’t help but cheer and Adora smiled fondly. Her eyes wandered back to the longboarders, who were alternating between waves. She watched the brunette surfer ride the waves with ease and expertise and wondered what it was about the woman that drew her in. She seemed so relaxed on the board and confident in her surfing abilities. Bow tapped her shoulder and pointed towards a few swimmers who were treading far out. Adora told Bow that they should be fine, but to keep an eye on them and be sure to do a headcount.

In the distance, Adora saw a huge wave forming in a zone that was notorious for its strong current. Her brows furrowed when she saw the brunette surfer take off on the wave. When Glimmer joined the wave Adora’s muscles tensed up, a familiar unease forming in her stomach. Adora watched as the longboarder tried to shake Glimmer by curling off the lip of the wave, only she twisted too quickly and Adora watched in horror as the longboarder lost her footing and plummeted into the water.

Without hesitation, Adora blew her whistle and rushed forward, her legs carrying her faster than she’d ever ran before. She dove into the water and her muscles strained with effort as she freestyled to where the surfer disappeared under the water. For a moment, she saw the surfer come up for a breath of air before being sucked back under and Adora doubled her efforts. Adora took in a death breath before pushing herself under the rolling waves. She could see the surfer, who was floating with the strong current. Adora reached out and wrapped her arms around the surfer. She tugged her flotation device under the water and tucked it between her and the woman in her arms so they could both float safely to the surface. Upon breaching the surface, the surfer gasped and sputtered some water. With one hand on the flotation device, Adora swam back towards the shore. When they were close to shore, Adora took the woman into her arms, carrying her the rest of the way towards the beach. She felt the woman huddle closer to her and Adora’s heart thumped wildly in her chest but chalked it up to rescue adrenaline.

“Pew… I almost lost you in that wave. Are you okay?” Adora asked her as her eyes slowly opened. Adora’s breath caught in her chest as she took in those beautifully familiar heterochromatic eyes.

“Catra? Is that you?”


	3. Drama Queens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story inspired by fanart by yuri-murasaki—Link: https://www.deviantart.com/yuri-murasaki/art/Careless-surfer-782318388
> 
> Human character design credited to Starr Nostalgia—Link: https://blue-starr-in-the-sky-port.tumblr.com/post/187041875664/a-whole-lot-of-horde-corp-crew-going-on-in-this
> 
> We now return to Catra's POV, through which a majority of the story will be told. Please, enjoy :)

“Catra? Is that you?”

Catra’s words caught in her throat. There were a million things she wanted to say in that moment: ‘I’m sorry’, ‘You’re still as beautiful as ever’, ‘Thanks for saving me’. Instead, Catra’s mouth fell open and her cheeks colored profusely as speech escaped her. Adora laughed softly and whispered to her, “Can you walk?” Catra’s brain decided to work and she nodded, to which Adora placed Catra gently onto the soft sand. Catra’s mouth remained open as she tried to find the right words, “Adora, I-”

Lonnie scrambled her way over to where Catra was standing, “Catra! I saw that wave—that was brutal. You okay?” Unaware to the tension forming between Adora and Catra, Lonnie began searching Catra for any serious injuries. Catra brushed off her concern, “I’m fine, Lonnie. I just…” Catra glanced briefly at Adora, still unable to meet her piercing gaze that was currently boring into her skull. There was a mix of emotions that Catra could detect in her eyes: confusion, shock, sadness, and something else Catra couldn’t identify. “… I just lost focus was all.”

At that moment, the pink-haired shortboarder that stole her wave joined the very awkward gathering, “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry! Are you hurt?” Catra knew that voice, and upon turning to face the surfer donned a teasing smirk, “Of course it was _you_ who stole my wave, Sparkles.” Surprise flashed in Glimmer’s expression before responding, “Catra! No one calls me that anymore. I haven’t worn glitter hairspray since high school.”

“Eh, the nickname is stuck with you forever. If you’re here,” Catra scanned the horizon, “then where’s Crop Top?”

Glimmer huffed, “He’s at the lifeguard stand. And, he wears regular shirts now… mostly.”

Catra couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her, “You two always were perfect for each other. Heard you tied the knot, that right?”

Glimmer folded her arms across her chest, her voice dripping with attitude, “Surprised you know considering how little you seem to care about the people you left behind.” Catra visibly recoiled as if she’d been slapped. Guilt gripped at her heart. Adora glared at Glimmer, “Glimmer, stop.” Adora’s tone was heavy and reprimanding. Catra turned to leave and Adora caught her wrist, “Catra…”

Catra didn’t have the strength to face her right now. She tugged her wrist out of Adora’s grasp and made her way back to Lonnie’s townhouse. After some time, Lonnie also returned to the townhouse with both longboards, only Catra’s had snapped in half. Catra’s guilt grew, “Sorry about your board, Lonnie.” Lonnie’s smile was soft and understanding, “Don’t worry about it. Hated this board anyway.” Catra knew that wasn’t true but appreciated the effort to make her feel better. There was a moment of silence before Lonnie finally spoke up, “Hey, don’t listen to Glimmer. She doesn’t know what she’s talking about.”

“That’s just it, Lonnie. She’s not wrong.” Catra stared at a painting depicting an abstract conch shell hanging next to the TV, “I left and hurt a lot of people in the process, especially Adora, who’s Glimmer’s friend.”

Catra sighed and turned to face Lonnie, “Why didn’t you tell me Adora was there?”

Shrugging, Lonnie walked over to join Catra on the sofa, “Because you would’ve either freaked out or sulked, like you’re doing right now.” Catra lolled her head to rest on the back of the sofa and stare at the ceiling with a groan, “That was _not_ how I wanted our first encounter to go.”

Lonnie rolled her eyes and pushed Catra lightly, “You two need to stop with the dramatics. Just talk to each other.” Catra’s stomach hurt at the thought. She wouldn’t even know what to say to her.

“What if she doesn’t want to talk to me?”

Eyes widening incredulously, Lonnie scoffed, “Girl, did you not see Adora’s eyes all over you? I think she wants to do more than just _talk_.” Catra’s cheeks flushed, “Don’t be ridiculous. Adora doesn’t want me… not like I want her.”

Sympathy overcame the teasing glint in Lonnie’s eyes as she insisted, “I still think you should reach out to her. At the very least, you can clear the air. Otherwise, it’s going to be super awkward at Kyle and Rogelio’s wedding.” Catra’s eyes widened and her skin bristled, “What? She’s going to be there?”

Lonnie’s eyebrow raised slightly, “Uh, yeah. Did you think you and I were the only friends those two had? Kyle and Bow are good friends and Adora used to be best friends with the four of us, or did you forget?”

“… I didn’t forget.” Catra had tried to forget, though. She tried to forget any memories that brought her pain or guilt. Unfortunately, the time she spent with Adora refused to fade, leaving this guilt that Catra carried with her wherever she went.

A knock sounded from the front door and both the women jumped in surprise. Lonnie got up to answer the door. Catra also got up from the sofa, turning to face the two men who she hadn’t seen in a long time. Rogelio had gotten taller and Kyle was as short as ever. Rogelio ran a hand through his dark brown hair as he ushered Kyle inside. Kyle was the first to notice Catra and rushed over to give her a hug, “It’s good to see you, Catra.” He was still as soft-spoken as ever, but his voice seemed to be a bit deeper and more confident since Catra last heard him.

“It’s good to see you two, Kyle.” Catra met Rogelio’s stoic green eyes, “You too, Rogelio.”

Rogelio’s cool demeanor slipped for a moment as he offered Catra a small smile, “Glad you could make it.” Kyle returned to stand by Rogelio, who slipped his arm around Kyle’s waist as Kyle leaned against him.

“I’ll get you guys something to drink.” Lonnie announced and disappeared into the kitchen. The four reunited friends sat, drank, ate, and talked for hours reminiscing about high school antics and catching up with one another. Catra learned that Kyle and Rogelio both lived and worked in the city as coworkers at a law firm. Lonnie now ran the pawn shop in town that was owned by Mr. Peters until about a year ago. Catra filled them in on her array of jobs that she’s taken over the years including food service worker, mechanic, and fitness trainer. Soon, the sky darkened and Kyle and Rogelio headed home. Catra helped Lonnie clean up before preparing for bed. When Catra was finished brushing her teeth, she noticed a slip of paper on the sofa next to a couple blankets and pillows. The slip of paper read, ‘Here’s Adora’s number. Call her, she’ll answer for you.’ A ball of nerves started to form in Catra’s stomach. Catra debated whether she had the right to call her at all, but Lonnie’s voice of reason won out.

Each ring that Catra heard slowly tore down her reserve, that ball of nerves growing exponentially. “Hello?” Adora’s familiar lilt filled Catra’s ears and suddenly she was once again at a loss for words. “Hello?” Adora repeated with a bit more confusion. Catra realized she still hadn’t said anything, “H-Hey Adora.” Catra could hear a sharp intake of breath from Adora, “Catra…” She had missed the way Adora said her name, “I’m surprised you called. I didn’t even think you had my number.”

“Lonnie gave it to me. Anyway, I feel like we should talk.”

There was a pause from Adora’s end, “Why?”

A lot was packed in that one question. Catra chose to answer the obvious, “It’s been a while. We should catch up.”

“Don’t do that.” Adora’s serious tone caught Catra off guard. Catra swallowed, “Do what?”

“Pretend like you weren’t gone for _six_ years.” Catra heard the slight quiver in Adora’s voice and her heart ached for her. Catra sighed, “You’re right, I’m sorry.” There was another pause from Adora, “You never say sorry.” Catra laughed softly, “It’s something I’m working on. I have a therapy cat named Melog who’s really helped me work through my issues.”

As crazy as it sounds, Catra felt like she could hear Adora smiling over the phone, “That’s good to hear.” Catra awaited with bated breath for Adora’s decision, the ball of nerves tightening.

“I think it would be beneficial for us to talk. Are you free tomorrow?”

Catra smiled and she let out a small breath of relief, “Yeah, I am.”

“Nine in the morning at the coffee shop. And Catra?”

“Hmm?” Catra was still trying to process the information she was just given.

“It was good to hear your voice again.”

Catra smiled softly as color rushed to her cheeks, “I’ve missed you.”


	4. Nostalgia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story inspired by fanart by yuri-murasaki—Link: https://www.deviantart.com/yuri-murasaki/art/Careless-surfer-782318388
> 
> Human character design credited to Starr Nostalgia—Link: https://blue-starr-in-the-sky-port.tumblr.com/post/187041875664/a-whole-lot-of-horde-corp-crew-going-on-in-this
> 
> This chapter is a bit long, but I wanted their backstory to really be understood. I'm reading all of your comments and appreciate all the support this story has received so far. It means so much to me.

“Caaaatra!” Adora’s voice rang out through the dimly lit home. Catra could hear footsteps patter outside the closet where she was hiding. Later, Catra would reminisce on the memory and recognize the irony of the situation, but in that moment, she was nothing more than an innocent child playing hide and seek with her best friend.

In attempt to stifle her laugh, which was usually loud, Catra put a hand over her mouth. She heard Adora groan through the wooden door, “Catra, I’ve been looking for like, forever! Where are yooou?” Catra then heard Adora head towards Beatrix’s room and emerged from the closet with a panicked demeanor. Turning the corner, Catra saw that Adora had went into the one room in the house no one could go.

“Adora! Get out of there! We aren’t allowed.” When Adora didn’t come out, Catra looked around to make sure no one was watching, despite knowing Beatrix shouldn’t be home for a while, and entered the forbidden room. Adora was standing by a vanity and turned to face Catra, her adolescent face lit up with curiosity and confusion, “What is this room?”

Catra was panting heavily in panic, “It’s Beatrix’s, now come on, let’s leave!”

“Alright,” Adora agreed. But the room was dark and Adora accidentally stumbled over a chord, subsequently sending the lamp that was teetering precariously close to the edge tumbling to the floor with a crash. Catra’s blood ran cold as she stared at the broken lamp, the fractured glass pieces scattered over the carpet.

“Oh no, Catra I’m so sorry.” Adora picked herself up from the ground, examining the mess she made. She bent down to pick up the lamp and some of the pieces of glass. Catra was still frozen, paralyzed by fear of the inevitable. Sensing her friend’s distress, Adora placed the glass fragments on the dresser and placed her hands on Catra’s shoulders, bending her head to try and catch Catra’s eyes.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay,” She said with a gap-toothed smile, “We can clean it up and I’ll tell Beatrix it was my fa-” Adora’s smile faded and her sentence cut off as she stared over Catra’s shoulder. Catra’s eyes went wide, knowing who was standing behind her. Slowly, Catra turned to face Beatrix, the woman who looked after Catra after she was placed in foster care. Half of the woman’s face was burned from a terrible accident in her young adult life, which consequently burned half her heart as well, metaphorically speaking of course. After the accident, Beatrix’s husband divorced her, leaving her to look after the child they had adopted together. Catra was too young to recall any other Beatrix other than the cruel woman who now stood before her, furious.

Adora stepped in front of Catra to defend her, “Beatrix, it’s my fault. I went into the room, tripped, and knocked over the lamp. Catra didn’t do anything wrong.” A cold, emotionless smile graced Beatrix’s lips as she addressed Adora, “Not to worry, Adora. I’ll have Catra clean it up. Why don’t you go home?”

Adora glanced worriedly at Catra, who still was afraid but assured Adora, “I’ll hang out with you later.” Adora nodded, grabbed her things, and went home. As soon as the front door closed, Beatrix turned on Catra with fire alight in her eyes as blazing as the one that scarred her face. The back of her hand stung Catra’s face as Beatrix commanded, “Clean it up you worthless little shit.”

* * *

Catra stared at the notebook laying in front of her on the lunch table. English was never her strong suit and she really hated poetry, mostly because she didn’t understand it. She sighed and closed the notebook, giving up on that assignment.

“Hey Catra,” Adora hopped to sit on the lunch table, her feet planted on the seat next to Catra, “whatcha got there?” Catra looked at her best friend, her hair pulled into a high ponytail with that ridiculous hair poof and wearing her blue and white letterman jacket. Catra smirked, “What’s it to you?” Adora matched her smirk with one of her own, “Oooo, mysterious. Let me guess: the poetry assignment for English?” Catra sighed and nodded, “She’s making us write three haiku poems: one about the world, one about us, and one about a person in our life.” While listening, Adora snatched Catra’s cookie and split it in half. While considering solutions, Lonnie, Rogelio, and Kyle joined Catra and Adora at their usual table.

“Hey guys,” Lonnie greeting the pair as she sat down with her tray, “you see what they’re serving for lunch today? I’m pretty sure cheese on bread doesn’t count as pizza, but it’s better than that meatloaf they had last week.” Catra laughed, “That’s why I pack my own lunch.”

Lonnie noticed Catra’s frustrated expression and asked with a hint of amusement, “English?” Catra groaned as Adora nodded. Kyle offered a sympathetic smile, “I can help you if you want, Catra. I know how to write haiku poems.” Lonnie chuckled and whispered under her breath to Catra, “Because he’s writing them to Rogelio.” The two girls cracked up and Rogelio pretended he didn’t hear a thing as Kyle blushed profusely.

“Thanks Kyle, but Adora has the top grade in that class. I’m sure she can help me, right?” Catra turned to her best friend, only to see that Adora wouldn’t look her in the eye. Catra raised a questioning eyebrow, expressing her curiosity as Adora explained, “Actually, I’m hanging out with Bow and Glimmer for the next couple days. Bow is helping me with art class and Glimmer and I are going to be trying out for the softball team next week.”

“Oh… well that’s good, I guess.” An awkward silence fell over the table for a few moments before Lonnie cleared her throat, “Hey guys, does anyone have a date to homecoming or are we all going as a group?”

Catra quickly glanced at Adora from the corner of her eye, who, to her surprise, also briefly glanced shyly at her. Catra decided not to read too much into it, “Well, we went as a group last year, didn’t we?” Lonnie rolled her eyes, “Yes, but we were freshmen. We’re sophomores now.”

“There’s nothing wrong with going as a group,” Catra insisted. Lonnie sighed, “Suit yourself. But guys, we can’t keep doing the group thing forever.”

As usual, Lonnie was right.

* * *

Catra inhaled deeply, calming her nerves. She was going to ask her to senior prom. She could do it. It wouldn’t be like the two other times she tried to ask her to a dance. Sophomore year they had gone as a group as agreed but split up upon arrival to mingle. Catra spent most of the night standing awkwardly by the punch table, occasionally watching Adora laugh at something either Bow or Glimmer said. Junior year Lonnie went to prom with a senior named Max, leaving Catra to group with Rogelio and Kyle, who were still too shy at the time to ask the other out. Bow and Glimmer invited Adora to go to prom with them and a few others that year and Catra told Adora that she’d be fine. Catra could feel them drifting as Adora started spending more and more time with the odd couple, but the two would still meet up to hang every now and then. Those moments when Catra could have Adora to herself were the ones she treasured the most. Usually, they would go surfing and Catra would forget about all her life problems and just enjoy Adora’s bright smile and eyes as blue as the waves underneath them.

This year was going to be different, however. She would ask Adora to the dance and they would go and have the time of their life. Hiding the rose she’d bought behind her back with both hands, Catra entered her room, where Adora was curled up on her bed with a book. Her soft facial features were contrasted by toned muscles that strained against the short-sleeved blue and white school shirt Adora had on. She looked almost angelic sitting there, and Catra became entranced for a moment. Adora glanced up and smiled when she saw Catra enter the room, “Hey, Catra.”

Catra almost forgot what she came into the room to do. She cleared her throat nervously, “So, you know how prom is coming up?” Adora nodded, closing her book as she sat up.

“I wanted to ask-”

“I actually-” The two girls started simultaneously. Catra smiled and gestured for Adora to go first.

“I was actually asked by Bow and Glimmer to go with them again this year if you’re still fine going with Kyle and Rogelio.” There was only a moment that Catra’s true expression was revealed before she tried to cover up the hurt she felt with a tight-lipped smile, “Yeah, that sounds good.” Truth was that Rogelio had asked Kyle to prom and Lonnie had asked a girl she met from another high school to go, leaving Catra with no one. Backing out of the room while keeping the rose hidden, Catra left before she started crying. Angrily, she threw the rose into the trash. The next day, she asked a girl in her class named Scorpia to attend the dance with her. Scorpia agreed excitedly.

* * *

Upon arriving at Scorpia’s house, Catra straightened the maroon purple with dark pink accents tux she was wearing, which she wore with a matching dark pink button up shirt and maroon purple slacks. Her black bowtie hung undone around her neck. She knocked on the door and was greeted by two women, one with a short white bob and the other with her black hair in a neat bun. They greeted Catra warmly and invited her inside, insisting that she take a seat on their sofa. They let her know that Scorpia would be down in a moment.

A few minutes and some awkward small talk later, Scorpia descended the stairs in a gorgeous one-shoulder long black dress with a slit from the thigh down. She accessorized with a ruby red belt, matching ruby red earrings and cut-out heels. Catra smiled, “You look stunning.”

Scorpia blushed a deep crimson, “Thank you.” Catra extended her hand and Scorpia took it, the two girls making their way to senior prom.

The theme of prom that year was winter wonderland, and as such prom committee adorned the room accordingly with snow-like decorations. Catra arrived with Scorpia on her arm, the two of them turning more than a few heads. They we, after all, quite the good-looking duo. One of those heads happened to be Adora, who Catra spotted immediately upon arrival. Adora was wearing a sleeveless red dress with a gold belt. To Catra, she was the most beautiful girl in the room. So, when the two locked eyes with each other from across the room, neither one could look away. That was, until Scorpia asked Catra if she’d like something to eat. Catra smiled politely and answered affirmatively.

Avoiding eye contact with Adora, Catra mingled with Rogelio and Kyle, who both looked dashing in their tuxes and seemed happy to have attended the dance with each other. Scorpia joined and gave Catra a snack, gushing about the food. Lonnie swooped in with the girl she invited and they all chatted for a bit. Catra would occasionally seek out Adora and usually found her standing by Glimmer, but their eyes would always seem to meet for just a moment before one of them would look away. Noticing the tension between the two, Lonnie rolled her eyes and elbowed Catra in the ribs.

“Ow! What the hell was that for?” She hissed at Lonnie.

“Go talk to her,” Lonnie said simply, who looked annoyed by their antics. One could say that Lonnie was not a fan of dramatics. Catra suddenly got nervous, “I-I don’t know what to say.”

“Just ask her to dance. I’ll put in a request with the DJ, he owes me a favor anyway.”

Catra looked at Lonnie, dumbfounded. She shook her head and made her way across the room. Adora looked surprised as Catra approached but smiled when she finally joined them.

“Catra, you look…” Adora couldn’t lost her words for a second and Catra smirked, her confidence building ever slightly, “well, you look great.”

“So do you.” Catra replied with a flirty twinkle in her eye that caught Adora off guard.

Glimmer reappeared with Bow in tow, “Oh hey Catra! You clean up nice.” Catra grinned, “Well, I try, Sparkles. Crop Top, I see you couldn’t resist leaving your midriff exposed.” Catra gestured to Bow’s tux, which was deliberately missing its cummerbund. Bow, however, never took any shame in an exposed midriff, “It just didn’t feel right, ya know?” Catra laughed as softly as she could and then turned back to Adora.

Right on cue, the DJ announced that he was going to play a slow song for the couples. Catra put out her hand to Adora, “Wanna dance?” Adora was shocked but smiled brightly as she took Catra’s hand, “Yes.”

Catra led Adora out to the dance floor. Adora’s arms rested on Catra’s shoulders and Catra’s hands were planted firmly on Adora’s hips as the song started. Catra couldn’t get over how beautiful Adora looked, even with that silly poof in her ponytail.

“Did I mention you look stunning?” Adora asked aloud, that familiar twinkle in her eye.

“You did, but I don’t mind hearing it again.” Catra agreed confidently with a smirk. Adora smiled softly and stepped closer to Catra, wrapping the rest her arms around Catra’s neck and leaning into her. They both swayed lightly until the song finished. Catra felt safe and warm.

“I wish we could stay like this forever,” Adora whispered. Catra rested her forehead against Adora’s as she whispered back, “Why can’t we?”

Adora smirked cheekily, “Because the song done.”

Catra sighed in mock exasperation, “You’re such an idiot.” Adora laughed softly, “I know.”

Shortly after, the summer they left behind began.


	5. The Coffee Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story inspired by fanart by yuri-murasaki—Link: https://www.deviantart.com/yuri-murasaki/art/Careless-surfer-782318388
> 
> Human character design credited to Starr Nostalgia—Link: https://blue-starr-in-the-sky-port.tumblr.com/post/187041875664/a-whole-lot-of-horde-corp-crew-going-on-in-this
> 
> Chapter is a bit short, but the follow-up chapter should be out soon. Brace for more backstory.

Adora checked the clock near the coffee shop door again only to be thoroughly disappointed upon learning that barely two minutes had passed since last she checked the time. She had arrived fifteen minutes early and was anxious to see Catra again under less suspenseful circumstances. Unfortunately, Catra was not known for being on time and Adora expected her to arrive ten minutes late. Assuming she had time to kill, Adora zoned out with a phone game. Then she heard the bell to the coffee shop ring and in walked Catra, two minutes early. Adora tried hide her surprise as Catra walked over. She was wearing ripped jeans and a black tank top with a maroon striped shirt over it. Adora thought she looked like a model.

“This seat taken?” Catra asked with a teasing smirk, her blue and yellow eyes glinting with mirth. Adora matched her smirk with one of her own, “Be my guest.”

There was a moment of intense silence as both women simply took each other in. Adora studied Catra’s features, noticing that her face was more mature and she’d grown out her hair. She now had four total ear piercings, three in one ear and one in the other, and a couple black tribal tattoos adorning her arms. Adora also noticed that Catra’s muscles were more defined since last she saw her and oh my gosh she was staring she needed to stop staring. Adora swallowed and tore her eyes away from Catra’s biceps only to be met with, to her dismay, Catra’s smug smile.

“See something you like?” Catra inquired with a raised eyebrow, her smile transforming into a grin. Adora blushed profusely and attempted to change the subject, “So, what brings you back into town?”

Catra returned to her normal cool demeanor, her arms leaning on the table as she answered, “Kyle and Rogelio sent me an invitation to their wedding. Can’t say I wasn’t surprised to receive it.”

Adora nodded, mulling over her answer, “I see.”

Adora looked down at her hands that were clasped around her cappuccino, unsure why she was hoping for a different answer. Then, Catra’s warm hands were wrapped around hers. Adora’s eyes widened as her head snapped up, meeting Catra’s repentant expression.

“That’s not the only reason I came back.” Catra eyes were full of guilt and regret, a sight that tore at Adora’s heart. Catra continued, “I also came back to make things right between us. How I left wasn’t fair to you… or anyone else for that matter.” Catra had to look away. Adora knew that apologies were never easy for Catra, despite how much Adora could see that she had changed over the years.

“Adora…” Catra’s hands grasped tighter around Adora’s as she looked into Adora’s eyes once again, “I’m sorry, for everything.”

Adora leaned forward, her heart breaking with Catra’s apology, “I forgive you, Catra.”

Catra’s eyes gleamed with hope before breaking down into that self-deprecating spiral that Adora knew all too well, “You forgive me just like that?”

Adora smiled softly, “Of course. I was more upset that you never told me why you left so suddenly without telling me.”

Adora could tell that Catra wanted fall back into old habits that involved shutting down and deflecting the question. To her credit, though, Catra took a deep breath and answered earnestly, “I know I’m not the easiest person to get along with, even more so when I was younger. You deserved better than me and I was holding you back with my selfish requests.”

Adora’s brows knitted together. There was an eerie familiarity to Catra’s reasoning, one that didn’t sit right with Adora, “That doesn’t sound like _you_ talking.”

Catra sighed, “I’m not afraid of her anymore.”

Adora wasn’t going to point out that Catra’s hands shook slightly when Adora mentioned _her_. That woman had already put Catra through enough. Determination set on Adora’s face, “Catra, look at me.” Slowly, Catra’s eyes made their way to meet Adora’s.

“You are so much stronger than Beatrix could ever hope to be. You never held me back, Catra. If anything, being with you… made me a better person.”

Catra stared at Adora wide-eyed. A single tear left Catra’s eye and began rolling slowly down her cheek. Adora reached out and casually brushed it away, her thumb lingering momentarily on Catra’s soft cheek.

“I-” Catra uttered, stumbling over her words a bit, “I’d like us to start over. You… also made me want to be a better person and I want to prove that to you.”

The smile that Adora offered Catra was soft but full of hope and adoration, “I’d like that.”

That was when Catra realized she was still holding onto Adora’s hands and promptly removed them, a slight blush coloring her cheeks as she cleared her throat, “Not that I like you or anything.”

Adora missed Catra’s deflective quips. She smirked teasingly and leaned in to whisper, “Oh, I think you and I both know just how much you _like_ me.” Adora winked and the blush on Catra’s cheeks rapidly spread to her whole face. She really did miss her.


	6. The Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story inspired by fanart by yuri-murasaki—Link: https://www.deviantart.com/yuri-murasaki/art/Careless-surfer-782318388
> 
> Human character design credited to Starr Nostalgia—Link: https://blue-starr-in-the-sky-port.tumblr.com/post/187041875664/a-whole-lot-of-horde-corp-crew-going-on-in-this
> 
> We now return to the backstory. Anyone sensing a pattern here?

Surfing had always been Catra’s happy place. Riding the waves calmed her and made her feel at one with the universe. Nothing else had ever brought her equal joy… except for Adora. Catra watched Adora rise from the water after a wipeout, a smile on her face and a laugh echoing in Catra’s ears. Catra loved Adora’s laugh.

“That was awesome! Let’s see you top that.” Adora grinned cheekily at Catra, who was sitting on her board waiting for a good wave to arrive. It had been two weeks since Prom night and Catra still had trouble opening up to Adora; she was worried that one wrong move would ruin their relationship and Catra couldn’t handle losing Adora. It scared her how much Adora meant to her. Without even realizing it had happened, Catra’s heart was placed in Adora’s hands and Catra could do nothing about it. So, Catra did what she did best and pretended like nothing had changed between them.

Smirking with the confidence of a seasoned veteran, Catra retorted, “I could surf better with my eyes closed and my hands tied behind my back.”

Adora laughed heartily in response, “That’s physically impossible, but okay hot-shot. Let’s see what you got.”

Right as Adora voiced her challenge, Catra spotted a decent-sized wave forming and started paddling. She pushed off her board and stood up with grace and poise that characterized her whole ride. Catra curved off the lip a couple times, flashing a wink at Adora on a particularly difficult move. Catra bent down and dipped her fingers into the water as the wave ended and Catra jumped into open water.

When Catra surfaced, she didn’t see any sign of Adora save for her board floating on the surface. Anxiety coursed through Catra as she called out, “Adora?”

As soon as the words left her mouth, Catra felt herself being pulled under by her foot. She sputtered water upon breaching the surface once again to the teasing laughter of Adora. Catra was only irritated momentarily before realizing Adora’s proximity in the water, to which she froze and stared wide-eyed at Adora. When Adora’s laughter subsided, she smiled softly at her.

“How can you be so confident out there and then freeze up when you’re around me?” Adora’s tone wasn’t accusatory, but more like she was in curious awe of Catra’s rapidly changing demeanors. Without thinking, Catra answered, “Because I’m not afraid of surfing.”

A look of hurt passed over Adora’s expression momentarily as she questioned, “You’re afraid of me?”

Catra’s expression was panicked as she rushed to explain, “I’m not scared _of_ you, but I am scared _because_ of you.” Adora stared back at Catra, blue eyes focused on hers in an expression she couldn’t put a name to. Catra continued hesitantly, “I mean to say, I’m scared of things changing between us because I don’t want to lose you.”

Slowly, a smile formed on Adora’s face as she treaded closer to Catra and whispered, “I don’t think you have anything to worry about.”

When Catra felt Adora’s lips on her own, her mind short-circuited and she wondered if she was dreaming. Those thoughts melted away with the movement of Adora’s mouth on hers and Catra finally let go of her insecurities to kiss her back. It was the happiest Catra had ever felt in her entire life.

* * *

“You got a sponsorship? That’s amazing!” Catra exclaimed excitedly to Adora when Adora informed her of the organization that had offered to sponsor her surfing career. Adora grinned widely, a sort of bewildered look on her face as she replied, “I’m still in shock. I’ve been working so hard for this, but it still doesn’t feel real.”

Catra smiled and encouraged, “You said it yourself: you worked really hard for it. You’re an amazing surfer, Adora. You deserve this.”

The two girls had been surfing in competitions for about a month and a half since their senior year of high school ended and had been completely dominating most of the coast. The competitive nature of the sport had the girls alternating first place, making both of them prime contenders for local organizations willing to sponsor surfers.

“I don’t know, Catra. I can’t just leave you.”

Catra stared at Adora incredulously, “Are you kidding? Obviously, I’m coming with you. You know how long I’ve been wanting to ditch this town.”

Adora smiled at Catra adoringly, “Really?”

“Uh, duh!” Catra was ecstatic, and in her moment of elation rushed forward to hug Adora tightly.

“Oh!” Adora was not used to such displays of affection by Catra and was so startled by the sudden hug, but only momentarily before she hugged her back.

“Won’t you be sad to leave everyone behind?” Catra asked. She felt Adora smile against her neck.

“I’ll be sad to see them go, but we’ll see them again I’m sure.” Adora leaned back to look Catra in the eye, “But as long as I’m with you, Catra, I don’t need anything else.”

Catra beamed and leaned slowly forward to kiss the woman she loved to the ends of the universe. Little did they know that the summer was about to come to an end.


	7. Best Friends Squad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story inspired by fanart by yuri-murasaki—Link: https://www.deviantart.com/yuri-murasaki/art/Careless-surfer-782318388
> 
> Human character design credited to Starr Nostalgia—Link: https://blue-starr-in-the-sky-port.tumblr.com/post/187041875664/a-whole-lot-of-horde-corp-crew-going-on-in-this
> 
> Sorry this update took so long, quite a bit has happened including the formation of my own love story. Expect more backstory in the next update.

“I don’t think your friends like me.” Catra whispered conspiratorially to Adora, who was walking next to her and was wearing a flowy white top and blue jean shorts. Catra tried to keep her eyes from roaming when she looked over. Adora smiled softly, “Just give them a bit of time; they’ll warm up to you.”

Bow and Glimmer were walking ahead of Catra and Adora, hands intertwined as Glimmer excitedly rambled on about the potential gifts they could get for Kyle and Rogelio’s wedding, which was in four days. The four of them were browsing stores in a series of connected strip malls constituting in an open-air shopping center. Catra and Adora had been texting each other over the past two days and Catra, despite her previous apprehensions, was feeling hopeful that their relationship could mend and even be stronger than it was before. Anxiety returned to her when Adora asked if she wanted to go gift shopping with her friends.

In high school, Catra wasn’t the nicest person to Bow and Glimmer. Well, she wasn’t the nicest person to most people in high school; Catra wasn’t particularly fond of change and meeting new people was definitely a big change for her. Adora, on the other hand, was sweet and friendly, which allowed her to appear approachable and make friends quickly and easily. But no matter how many friends Adora amassed, Catra was always considered Adora’s only best friend. That was until Adora met Bow and Glimmer. Suddenly, Adora had multiple best friends and Catra had not been okay with it. Adora started spending less time with her and Catra grew bitter, a quiet resentment forming within her that manifested in her interactions with the couple. The therapy sessions that Catra attended upon moving away allowed her to see the error in her ways and helped her cope with her anger and abandonment issues. Melog was given to Catra to help her and Catra quickly formed an unbreakable bond with the mischievous feline. Between Melog and her therapist, Catra became the person she always wanted to be, but never realized she could—the person Adora deserved all those years ago.

Catra stopped abruptly upon realizing that Glimmer had suddenly halted to gaze into an interior design store. Glimmer insisted that they all enter and look around. The shelves of the store were lined with knick-knacks, most of which bore inspirational words and phrases like “Believe” and “Home is Where the Heart is”. A friendly, thin woman stood at the counter and offered a smile and a greeting as the group walked in.

“Hey Adora, let’s go look at those cute picture frames!” Glimmer suggested emphatically as she grabbed Adora’s arm to drag her away. Adora cast Catra a slightly remorseful glance as she was reluctantly pulled towards the frames. Bow remained where Catra was and began to look at the assortment of decorative plates that no one would actually eat from.

“So, Bow,” Catra cleared her throat, trying to fill the awkward silence around her, “You’re a lifeguard now?” Bow looked to her, clearly surprised she was speaking to him, “Uh, yeah. I’ve been training for a while but I recently started at the beach.” He looked different since last Catra had seen him; he was taller and had a soul patch. Catra nodded, “That’s good.”

Bow smiled, “You didn’t address me as Crop Top that time. Feeling alright?” The teasing lilt in his voice made Catra smile in return, “Well, you’re not currently wearing one so it threw me off.” Bow chuckled, “I try not to wear them when I go out. Reserve them for bedtime purposes now.”

Glimmer and Adora returned, Glimmer holding an aesthetically pleasing black picture frame with the phrase “Love Knows No Bounds” written in white lettering.

“What do you guys think?” Glimmer asked, speaking to both Catra and Bow.

“I think it will make a great gift, babe.” Bow answered earnestly. Glimmer turned to Catra, awaiting her input. Catra nodded, “I think they’re going to love it.” Grinning brightly, Glimmer walked over to the counter to buy it. Adora turned to Catra and Bow, “You guys find anything?”

Catra shook her head as she gestured to the plates behind her, “We were just looking at some decorative plates. Didn’t really see anything that caught the eye, though.”

The squad wandered the plaza for a couple more hours, entering shop after shop in search of the perfect gifts. As the day went on, Catra began to open up more and even grew to enjoy the amusing antics of Bow, Glimmer, and Adora.

While browsing a self-care store that sold everything from hair products to body oils, Bow had held up a comb to his upper lip and asked Glimmer if he should grow a moustache like his dad. Both Catra and Adora laughed fondly at the couple. Then Catra felt Adora’s hand slip into hers and looked at her, slightly startled. Upon seeing Adora’s soft smile, however, Catra let go of the nervousness she was feeling to lace her fingers with Adora’s and match her smile with a warm one of her own. The pair continued to hold hands for the rest of the day, neither one wanting the contact to end. They fell back into old habits of nudging one another in a teasing manner and tracing patterns into each other’s palms.

When the day came to an end and all the gifts had been purchased, Bow and Glimmer said their goodbyes and made their way home. Adora drove Catra to Lonnie’s townhouse, still holding hands. When Adora pulled up, she turned to Catra with a smile, “Thanks for coming along today. I had fun.”

Catra unbuckled her seatbelt, “Thank you for inviting me. I needed to get a gift for their wedding anyway.”

Adora stared at Catra, her eyes darting back and forth between her different eye colors in a way that Catra knew meant she was thinking about something. Catra raised a questioning eyebrow, “Something on your mind?”

Adora laughed softly, “I know today must’ve been really anxiety-inducing for you, but I really appreciate it. It’s funny—for someone who hates change so much, there’s a lot about you that’s different.” Catra’s brows drew together in confusion, “Is that a bad thing?”

Adora shook her head, “On the contrary, I can see you’re much happier. You look like a weight has been lifted from you.”

Catra sighed and leaned her head against the headrest, “Suppose you could say that.”

Then, Catra felt soft lips on her cheek as Adora leaned over the center console. She turned to Adora, surprised. Adora smiled affectionately at Catra, still leaning over the console. Catra didn’t want to resist change anymore; she was tired of denying the part of her that longed to be with Adora, to hold, and to kiss her.

So Catra took a leap of faith and leaned forward to kiss Adora, only to have Adora meet her halfway. The initial kiss was short and sweet, testing the waters. A familiar rhythm was established between them as their lips moved against each other, a heat rising that was long forgotten now renewed with a fervor. Catra mewled softly and Adora moaned in response, the kiss deepening and their breathing becoming erratic. There was nothing Catra wanted more than to explore what was happening between them, but she knew that now was not the time nor place.

“Adora,” Catra broke the kiss and Adora chased her lips with her own, “We should stop.”

Adora’s usually clear blue eyes were now hazy and unfocused as they attempted to decipher what Catra was saying, “Stop?”

“I really want to do this right, and if we don’t stop now, I don’t think I’m going to be able to later.”

Clarity returned to Adora’s eyes as she nodded in understanding. Catra smiled and kissed Adora on the cheek, “To be continued?”

Adora grinned, “Promise.”

Catra made her way into Lonnie’s townhouse. That night, Catra dreamt of a better and brighter future with Adora that held a lifetime of promises.


	8. As Summer Came to an End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story inspired by fanart by yuri-murasaki—Link: https://www.deviantart.com/yuri-murasaki/art/Careless-surfer-782318388
> 
> Human character design credited to Starr Nostalgia—Link: https://blue-starr-in-the-sky-port.tumblr.com/post/187041875664/a-whole-lot-of-horde-corp-crew-going-on-in-this
> 
> I know it's been a while, guys. Life made me have to put this story on hold for a bit, and truth be told I think I rewrote this chapter like three or four times with a bit of writer's block in between.  
> In any case, I'm back and intend to have the new chapter out by next week. Hope you guys enjoy this update!

6 years earlier:

Adora couldn’t believe that she had to drive two hours just to meet with her sponsors. They had called yesterday afternoon to set up a meeting with the executives of her sponsoring company to discuss the direction that her surfing career would take. In all honesty, Adora didn’t understand why they couldn’t have simply held the meeting over a video call or something, but she wasn’t in a position to argue with their demands.

Before leaving that morning, Adora made sure to text Catra where she was going and what time she should be back. After thirty minutes with no response from Catra, Adora decided to give her a call. To her surprise, it was Beatrix who answered the phone call, “Adora! Catra just went out and forgot to take her phone with her. She’s scatter-brained like that, as I’m sure you know.” Ignoring the snide remark about Catra, Adora pressed on, “Could you please let Catra know that I’ll be away for a few hours? I should be back later today.”

“Of course. I’ll be sure to let her know.”

With a bit of hesitation, Adora ended the call and continued driving. An hour and a half later, Adora arrived at the building where the meeting was supposed to take place. She spoke to the receptionist, got lost on the way in the complex corridors, and was redirected by a kind, elderly gentleman to the correct room. After swapping pleasantries with the executives, Adora sat down to discuss her future. The discussion started off simple: she would continue to surf as she always did, but now with the company backing her. She would be required to wear their merchandise while surfing and in public if possible. With each new piece of information received, Adora grew slightly more intimidated by what was required of her.

Finally, Adora spoke up, “This is all great. When and where will I be surfing?”

With a smile, they explained to Adora that she wouldn’t have to leave her hometown. They wanted her to continue winning local competitions to build her reputation as a small-town surfer and to advertise the company’s products to her local community. Adora stomach dropped—Catra was not going to like hearing that news.

Slightly pale, Adora insisted, “Are you sure it won’t be better if I go national? Or even regional?”

The head executive’s expression turned to one of confusion, “We assumed you’d be more comfortable with that arrangement. Our focus groups insist that going local is the best course of action for you. Apparently, the ‘small-town hero’ image is making a comeback. As a result, we also suggest that you donate some of your earnings to local charities so we can build you a more philanthropic reputation. Whatever charity you want to donate to is up to you but try to mention it as much as you can when you’re being interviewed.”

Mouth dropping open in shock, Adora attempted to put her thoughts into words but ended up fumbling out something akin to, “I don’t-…when did you-?”

Before Adora could form a coherent sentence, the head executive elaborated in an attempt to sooth her uncertainties, “In the end, it’s up to you what path you choose to take, but this is the one that we highly recommend if you want your career to be as successful as possible.”

Swallowing heavily, Adora replied, “Could you give me a bit of time to make a decision? I have to talk to someone about this.”

The executives told Adora to take as much time as she needed and Adora left the meeting, her mind spinning. The entire drive back, Adora was unsure how she was going to break the news to Catra. She knew how long Catra wanted to get out of their hometown and how excited she was to finally be leaving. By the time Adora arrived at Catra’s house, she had come to the decision that she would do what was best for Catra, even if it wasn’t what was necessarily best for her career.

Adora knocked on the door expecting Catra to answer it like she usually did. Instead it was Beatrix who opened the door, “Adora? What are you doing here?”

“Is Catra home? I really need to talk to her.”

Face void of emotion, Beatrix answered in a tone that was dripping with a seething stoicism, “You’re too late. She left.”

Adora’s brows furrowed in confusion, “What do you mean she left?”

“Exactly what I said. She came back to the house in a flurry, packed her things, yelled something about not being able to stay here any longer and hating this town, and then just left.” There was a bit of an icy resentment Adora could hear behind her words and Adora shook her head in denial, “She wouldn’t leave without telling me. There must be a reason. Did something happen?”

In a deadpan voice Beatrix replied, “I was just as surprised as you. Not so much as a goodbye before she was driving off.” Beatrix’s expression softened slightly as she regarded the hurt written all over Adora’s face, “I’m sorry you had to hear it from me. She didn’t tell you she was leaving?” Adora’s expression answered for her. It was hard for her to breathe and she stumbled back slightly. Beatrix reached out to her, “It’s for the best, Adora. Catra was too much of a distraction. You have so much potential that Catra was holding you back from achieving.”

Anger flared up sharply in Adora, “How could you say that about your own daughter?”

A frown broke the cold demeanor that Beatrix was displaying, “She’s always been a loose cannon with a fierce rebellious streak—you of all people know that. I tried to convince her to stay, but the more I tried the more insistent she was on leaving. She left me and she left you, Adora. We have to consider the possibility that she might never come back.”

Shaking her head, Adora denied, “No, she wouldn’t just leave like that. She’s coming back.”

Set with determination, Adora went home and called Catra, who didn’t answer. Days passed and Adora continued to call her and leave text messages, none of which were replied to or answered. Finally, her sponsors called to tell her that they needed her to come to a decision about what direction she wanted to take with her career. Disheartened, Adora agreed with the plan to stay local. Years went by with no word from Catra and Adora finally had to accept the possibility that she would never see her again.


End file.
